The invention relates to illuminated signs, particularly those designed to convey identifying or locational information such as business names or street addresses.
A number of inventions teach apparatus and methods for providing an illuminated display for the letters and numerals of identifications of addresses and business identities. Most of this prior art, however, concerns articles which are specifically prepared for a single display and cannot be readily changed to make a different display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,265, issued to Davis (9/9/86) teaches a lighted address display in which the light from an incandescent bulb is reflected into a translucent wall upon which address indicia appear. The invention teaches the use of opaque, stick-on numerals to form the address figures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,535, issued to Stock (3/1/77) teaches the illumination of a plastic template in which the desired figures are cut out. By illuminating one side of the plastic template light will pass through the cutouts and be visible in the shape of the desired figures on the other. Once such a template is cut out the only way to change the display would be to create a new template.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,253, issued to Coad on June 3, 1969, teaches a series of figures which may be clamped to a pair of mounting rails. The mounting rails can be used to conduct electricity to the clamps, which further conducts electricity through an insulating mounting board upon which illuminated figures may be displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,432, issued to Gold on Dec. 7, 1965, teaches a plurality of casings which are affixed in a linear array and adapted to accept figures for illumination. The installation and display of each figure also requires the installation and positioning of a receiving casing.
While a variety of different apparatus may be available to meet the needs of different situations, it is still a goal of the inventor to improve the art by continuing to enhance both the versatility of such a device and the attractiveness of the resulting display.
Such illuminated sign devices necessarily entail providing means for mounting upon an exterior or visible surface, delivering electrical energy to some form of mounting base, and a means whereby desired letters or numerals (illumination figures) may be fixed upon the mounting base for illumination. Accordingly, it is seen that such a device essentially amounts to an electrical appliance. Typically such devices come in discrete sizes and shapes and the consumer of such devices is somewhat restricted by the sizes and shapes available in the marketplace. Modification of the dimensions of such devices is a task which would normally require an electrician.
It should also be pointed out that electrical plugs and other apparatus associated with the connection of electricity from a power source to an applicance are made in certain standard sizes. Such standard sizes are made to accommodate particular uses such as for appliance outlets or track lighting slots. Despite the existence of such widespread standarization of electrical connection means and the need for more attractive and customized electrical illumination displays, it is still difficult to find a product enabling one to simply create an attractive yet versatile electrical illumination display.